


Supernatural Poetry Challenges

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I pretend I can do poetry, Inspired by Music, Multi, Poetry, Supernatural Poetry Challenge, Tags/Pairings to be added, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: A Collection of Poetry Challenges for the SPN Poetry Challenge on Tumblr!See chapter title for appropriate pairing/rating (if any).





	1. January: Destiel - Songs Prompt

**Fight Til the End**

Ever the soldier, from Heaven to Hell  
now a fighter for you, since I have fell  
Wings still beat, yet hearts are stronger  
I cannot deny I’ve loved you longer.

Blade in my pocket, shotgun in my hands  
I’ve chosen beside you is where I shall stand  
Forsaken, betrayed, outcast and alone  
For you, my love, there is naught to atone. 

I will fight till I win, or else I shall perish  
Strength and loyalty, relay all my merits.   
I’ll fight for you, as I’ve loved you  
Until your faith, in me, renewed. 

Blades, gunpowder, shotguns and lead  
My eyes see green, until everything’s red

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/170128298888/fight-til-the-end-destiel)


	2. Tied - Destiel

Tie  
winding tight, choking   
thick against my neck and  
restricting

epitome of professionalism  
of normalization  
of perfection  
or  
conformation?

tied  
of hands, of clothes, of mind  
with one purpose and  
one destination  
one job and one reason of being

 

obey and believe,  
have faith, be faith

save the righteous man  
or be saved?

Tie  
winding tight, choking,  
pulling me in,  
closer

fingers, deft and quick  
slip the knot, freeing

no longer professional,  
normal, perfect, or conformed.  
human 

fabric falling,  
twisting and fluttering  
no longer tied  
to Heaven, to God

tied to you  
instead.

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/171360493193/tied-destiel-or-gen)


	3. March -- Castiel, Wings

[SUPERNATURAL POETRY CHALLENGE](http://supernaturalpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com/) | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg) vs [@MAGICKNIGHTRIDERJELLYFISH](https://tmblr.co/mXoCbQj6cOcWgvsxlswpEtg) 

Prompt: Castiel - Wings

 

 

Solid, Strong, Sure,

Beating, resilient, despite a body that’s broken

They kept me high,

Solidified my freedom. 

My identity in Heaven’s hue.

Feathers Falling Fractured

Now, they leave me behind.

Broken beyond repair

Feet carry me forward,

The air loves me no more.

 

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/172429537093/wings-supernatural-poetry-challenge)


End file.
